La vida es un Sueño
by Alia.Asakura
Summary: Yoh tiene la esperanza de que algun dia se cumpla su deseo de vivir tranquilo con su familia y con su amada Ana, el cual se cumplira a travez de un deseo o mejor dicho un sueño.


**LA VIDA ES UN SUEÑO**

- Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche – pensaba Yoh observando el cielo detenidamente – el día del combate final esta cada vez mas cerca… ¿En verdad será mi destino matar a mi propio hermano? – Yoh se recargo en el barandal, estaba en una terraza en la aldea apache, desde ahí se podía ver todo la aldea, tenia una vista muy hermosa – Mi destino… matar a mi hermano… -

- Yoh, entra ya, ya esta enfriando –

- Esta bien Anna, solo déjame un rato mas aquí afuera –

- Pero luego no estés quejándote que te sientes mal¿oíste, porque yo no te voy a cuidar... – Anna se metió de nuevo al cuarto, Yoh solo la había seguido con la mirada

- ¿Cómo seria Anna si no tuviera los poderes que tiene ahora¿Seria como Tamao? –

- ¡NI TE LO IMAGINES! – gritaba Anna desde el interior del cuarto

- ' … si me escucho :P – Yoh dirigió su mirada de nuevo al cielo, en ese instante paso una estrella fugaz en el cielo - Que hermosa es, libre de todo y de un destino cruel… - Sin darse cuenta Yoh se estaba quedando dormido, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio porque horas antes Anna lo había puesto a entrenar toda la tarde – un destino diferente… una vida diferente… -

* * *

- Yoh… levántate… ya es hora… -

- (¿De quien es esa voz, es una voz muy dulce¿se tratara de Anna?) – Yoh abrió lentamente sus ojos, y pudo ver de quien era esa dulce voz

- ¿Mama¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿A quien esperabas Yoh¿Será acaso la chica de la que me hablabas? – le pregunta su mama picaramente

- ¿una chica?... ¿te refieres a Anna? – preguntaba confundido Yoh

- Bueno, eso no importa, mejor levántate porque sino no alcanzaras a almorzar bien – Keiko se levanto de la cama de Yoh y se dirigió al armario, de ahí saco un uniforme de la escuela – apurate Yoh, no quiero que vuelvan a llegar tarde – Keiko dejo el uniforme en la cama y salio de la habitación de su hijo, Yoh no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando – (A lo mejor me quieren jugar una broma) – pensó Yoh.

Yoh se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, era raro que su madre lo levantara para ir a la escuela porque siempre era Anna quien lo levantaba. Al llegar a la cocina escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar, esa voz la conocía muy bien, pero dudaba que fuera esa persona.

-"Una visión coloreada verde claro"

-"Cubre gentilmente la tristeza de pobre estrella,"

-"Dos almas buscan su camino con temor,"

-"las formas de preguntar caen en las afiladas sombras" – Yoh se acerco cautelosamente para que aquella persona no se diera cuenta de su presencia –

"No es la indecisión, no es la duda"

"En la luz que cae deja que tu esperanza sea llevada"

"Amor, pecados y sueños en unión"

"conviértelos ahora en un sólo ser"

"Y cuando llegue a ser ya por fin la fusión,"  
"lo que vendrá será positivo"

"Lograre mi anhelo"

"Vivo enfrentando mi destino" – cantaba la persona que estaba en la cocina

- ¡ HAO! - gritaba Yoh a todo pulmón, Hao se sobresalto un poco porque no esperaba que su hermano llegara así de improvisto

- … Yoh, Que tal, como amane…. – Hao no pudo terminar de hablar porque a duras penas había esquivado el golpe de Yoh con una escoba que estaba cerca de ahí pero por el rápido movimiento de Hao se movió el banquillo donde estaba y fue a dar directamente a una olla donde se estaba preparando arroz para el curry, la olla se le vació totalmente a Hao – Pero… ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO! – Hao le arrojó la olla a Yoh en la cabeza, estaba muy enojado - ¡TAL VEZ AMANECISTE DE MAL HUMOR PERO NO TIENES DERECHO DE LANZARME COSAS NI MUCHO MENOS DE PEGARME CON ESA ESCOBA!-

- ¡Tu no deberías de estar aquí! No creas que me engañas Hao, se muy bien lo que tramas – decía Yoh preparando otro ataque con la escoba

- ¿Lo que tramo?... --x… ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES AGARRARTE DEL CUELLO! – Hao se dirigió hacia Yoh con un palo de trapeador, esta vez los gemelos Asakura se estaban "debatiendo" con palos de escoba y trapeador

- ¡ALTO¡¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí! – decía Keiko entrando a la habitación, Hao soltó de inmediato el trapeador, Yoh se puso adelante de su mama para "protegerla" de Hao

- No te preocupes mama, yo me encargare de Hao… ¡Amidamaru¡¡Concedeme tu alma! – pero al decir esto nada paso, Hao solo comenzó a carcajearse y Keiko solo observo a Yoh con extrañeza

- ' Yoh, cariño¿Te sientes bien? – Keiko puso su mano en la frente de Yoh para ver si tenía fiebre o algo así

- Jajaja mejor pregúntale a Amidamaru haber si se siente bien de la cabeza jajaja – Hao seguía burlándose de Yoh

- ¡Hao Asakura¡Deja de burlarte de tu hermano, recuerda que acaba de salir de una fiebre muy fuerte así que déjalo en paz –

- ¿Fiebre! – preguntaba confundido Yoh

- Mejor ya váyanse a la escuela, que se les va a hacer tarde¿Ya preparaste el almuerzo Hao?-

- lo ESTABA preparando hasta que el INUTIL de mi hermano LO TIRO TODO – decía Hao con sarcasmo

- Ah… pero ¿Cuándo será el día que no pelen ustedes dos?... en fin - Keiko saco su monedero y les dio dinero a los gemelos – Cómprense algo para comer, pero ¡NO SE LO GASTEN EN CHUCHERIAS! – Nota: Chucherias golosinas, dulces, frituras, churros, papas, etc.

- Si mama… - decían los dos al unísono

- Bien, ya váyanse – los gemelos se retiraban de la cocina, Yoh se sentía muy confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando – Yoh…

- ¿Si? (Seguramente esta será la parte en la que me digan todo esto es una broma) –

- ¿Me devuelves la escoba cariño, es que la voy a necesitar - Yoh se la regreso algo apenado, pero todavía seguía confundido¿Qué no se supone que Hao era el villano¿Qué quería matar a todos, si eso era cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hao en su casa?

Los gemelos salieron corriendo de su casa, Yoh iba detrás de Hao, todavía sospechaba de el¿Y sin era una ilusión creada por Hao para así hacer que Yoh se uniera con el, Yoh todavía se encontraba muy confundido.

- Hao… -

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondía Hao sin dejar de correr, Yoh se detuvo, al ver esto Hao también se detuvo, no comprendía porque Yoh actuaba tan raro - ¿Qué pasa Yoh¿Te ocurre algo? –

- Es que… ¿No se supone que tu eras el villano ? –

- ¬¬ ¿El villano de que? – preguntaba Hao

- Es que… tu querías ser el Shaman King ¿no, entonces ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? –

- ..' ¿El Shaman King! – Hao comenzó a reírse de nuevo – Jajaja ¡En verdad la fiebre te afecto la cabeza! –

- ¿De que te ríes!. ¡Es la verdad¡Tú me lo dijiste! – reprochaba Yoh ante la actitud de su hermano

- Jajaja… hermano, debes de distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía… -

- ¿realidad y fantasía? – preguntaba confundido Yoh

- Primero que nada, una cosa es la historia que estas escribiendo y otra la vida que estas viviendo –

- ¿Cuál historia¿A que te refieres? –

- A esa historia que habla de chamanes y un torneo, de espíritus acompañantes y todo eso… en la que me pusiste como tu gemelo malvado… - Hao siguió caminado, dejando a Yoh aun más confundido

- (¿Una historia¡¡¿Todo lo del torneo de shamanes es una historia¡¿Y todo lo que pase y viví¿Fue una ilusión?) -

- ¡Yoh¡¡Quisieras apurate¡¡Manta y Horo ya nos están esperando en la esquina! – gritaba Hao. Yoh empezó a correr hacia la esquina, tenia la leve esperaza de que Manta le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Alcanzo a Hao y ambos se fueron corriendo a la esquina, o más bien iban echando carreras en la cual Hao gano porque empujo a Yoh para que tropezara con un bote de basura

- Que malo eres conmigo Hao TT–

- Para la próxima no te confíes hermanito… Jajaja –

- Buenos Días Yoh¿Ya te sientes mejor, tu mama nos dijo que tu fiebre fue muy fuerte, que había veces en las que deliberabas -

- ¿Tu también estas igual que Hao, Manta¿Tu también piensas que lo el torneo de Shamanes y lo de los espíritus en un invento mío?-

- Pero si lo es Yoh¿Recuerdas, me prestaste la libreta en donde estas anotando todo … y hablando de ella – Manta saco un cuaderno de color café, parecido un poco a la bitácora mágica – Aquí esta tu cuaderno, gracias por prestármelo, tu historia se pone muy interesante, cuando escribas lo que le pasa con el portal de Babilonia me avisas –

- ¿Pero que no recuerdas, Que Marco te capturo y que me obligo a que dejara mis armas y que obedeciera a la Doncella Jean… y a que… -

- Ya mejor cállate Yoh, A algunos ya fastidiaste con esa historia tuya – decía Horo-Horo algo enojado

- Pero Horo-Horo, que no recuerdas que tu me dijiste que querías ser el Shaman King para construir un enorme campo de plantas –

- ¿Campo de plantas? Oo – preguntaba Horo-Horo, Hao y Manta empezaron a reírse, esto hizo que Horo-Horo se enojara más

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO¡¡ADEMAS RECUERDA QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA! --x –

- Si... para construir tu campo de plantas XD - Hao siguió burlándose de Horo-Horo todo lo que quedaba de camino a la escuela, Yoh se fue con Manta un poco alejado de Hao y de Horo-Horo, en el camino Yoh iba muy callado, pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando ¿El torneo de Shamanes era un invento de su imaginación?

- Yoh… -

- ¿Si Manta? –

- ¿te ocurre algo? –

- no… bueno, si… ¿En verdad lo del torneo de Shamanes es una historia inventada por mi? –

- Si Yoh, y esta muy buena, espero que la acabes porque me quede con esa duda sobre el portal de babilonia –

- Hmn... (¡Es una historia¿Y que habrá pasado con Anna, con Len Tao, con Lyserg¿todo los que les paso fue invención mía?) –

- Pero – Yoh volteo a ver a Manta, al parecer le quería preguntar otra cosa- Saliendo del tema.. ¿No te sientes mal por haber tronado con Pilika? – Nota: tronado cortado, terminado o finalizar con una relación o noviazgo

- Oo ¿CON PILIKA! –

- Si… ya sabes… de que la hayas cortado de esa manera… se me hace muy injusta… -

- Oo ¿ANDUVE CON PILIKA! – gritaba Yoh a todo pulmón

- ¡QUE SI¡¡QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE POR ESO TE PELEASTE CON HORO-HORO! – le gritaba Manta de igual manera

- Creo que están hablando de tu hermana… -le decía Hao a Horo-Horo

- Cállate si no quieres que vaya a golpear a tu hermano…--x –

- Me harías un enorme favor si lo hicieras.. Pero por el momento hay que llegar a la escuela o nos van a cerrar la puerta – decía Hao con picardía - ¡Yoh¡Manta¡corran mas rápido o nos van a cerrar la puerta! – Yoh y Manta corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para poder alcanzar a llegar a la escuela, Yoh todavía no creía lo que le había comentado Manta, que anduvo con Pilika, eso si es extraño…

Llegando al salón, Hao y Horo-Horo se fueron a sentar en los asientos de atrás y al parecer Hao le aparto un lugar a Yoh adelante de el, Yoh también vio a Len y a Chocolove que estaban sentados cerca de ahí, en cambio Manta se sentó en los lugares de adelante e Yoh prefirió sentarse atrás de Manta en lugar de irse adelante de Hao.

- ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí Yoh, este no es tu lugar de siempre… - preguntaba Manta

- ¿A no, entonces¿De quien es este lugar? –

- Mío… - decía una voz atrás de Yoh

- Oo esa voz es de… - Yoh volteo lentamente a su costado – Anna… - Yoh observo detenidamente a Anna

- ¿Me dejas este lugar por favor Yoh? – preguntaba amablemente Anna, Yoh estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Anna, la Anna de siempre lo hubiera golpeado o quitado sin avisarle o simplemente le hubiera ordenado que se quitara pero no, esta vez Anna lo trato con respeto y cortesía pero en ese instante llego Hao

- Que tal mi querida Anna, Amaneciste tan bella como siempre… -

- No molestes Hao, no estoy de humor para aguantarte – el tono amable con el que le hablo a Yoh cambio totalmente a uno de amenaza y enojo cuando se dirigió a Hao

- No te pongas así Anna, mira, hagamos un trato, mi hermano te dejara tu lugar si aceptas salir conmigo – le decía Hao con picardía, Anna le dio una bofetada de lo mas fuerte, dejándole todo el cachete rojo –

- Yoh ¿Me dejas sentarme? – le volvía preguntar Anna con amabilidad

- Claro Anna ' – Yoh todavía no comprendía que estaba pasando pero eso si era extraño, ver a Anna tratarlo de buena manera era algo aterrador para Yoh

- Anna, si sigues tratando así a la gente nunca vas a conseguir novio y te quedaras como la vieja cascarrabias cuidando gatitos – le decía Hao con reproche y sobandose la cara, Anna solo le aventó el libro de Matemáticas, cabe mencionar que este libro era de los mas gruesos y pesados con los que contaba

- --x ¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE LLAMAN! – el golpe de Anna dejo a Hao con toda la cara roja y un poco atareado

- Hao¿estas bien? – le preguntaba Yoh

- o … -

- Al parecer el bobo de Hao ya recibió su tunda de todos los días – decía Jean entrando al Salón

- ¬¬ jaja Jean y mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que te responda como se debe – decía Hao con sarcasmo

- ¡Hazlo y ya veras como te va! – decía Jean retando a Hao

- ¡No me das miedo niña mimada! -

- ¡Y tu menos cabello de trapeador! – en ese instante entro el profesor al salón, evitando así una pelea entre Hao y Jean

- Tomen asiento Señores Asakura, Srita. Iron Maden, tome su lugar por favor –

- Si profesor Silver – decía Jean poniendo la cara mas inocente que tenia

- Si profesor Silver – la arremedaba Hao, Jean solo lo miraba de manera desafiante

- Vamos Hao, vamos a sentarnos – le decía Yoh

- Si… claro… -

Hao e Yoh se fueron a sentar a sus asientos, el profesor Silver empezó con la amada clase de Historia, Horo-Horo, Matty y Len se peleaban con bolas de papel, Lyserg platicaba con Jean y Anna, al parecer Manta era el único que estaba poniendo atención, Hao se estaba empezando a dormir, la historia de los Indios Americanos era muy aburrida para el. Yoh seguía pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

- (Según mi mama, tuve una fiebre muy fuerte, entonces ¿Todo lo que viví fue una alucinación?)- Yoh volteo para poder charlar con Hao – Oye Hao…

- … ¿Qué?... – decía Hao acostado en su pupitre

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo y me lo contestas sinceramente? – Hao levanto la cara para observar a su hermano por unos breves momentos

- … depende… ¿Qué quieres saber? –

- No me digas que le tienes miedo a una preguntita que te haré… - preguntaba desafiante Yoh, esto hizo que el orgullo de Hao actuara

- Pregúntame lo que quieras, no importa de que sea – decía Hao aceptando el reto de responder cualquier pregunta

- Bien, pero primero hagamos un pacto… alza tu mano derecha… - Hao solo lo observo con extrañeza, pero le hizo caso – bien, ahora ponla en tu pecho…-

- ¬¬ ¿Estas bien de la cabeza Yoh? –

- Tu solo has lo que te digo… bien la mano en el pecho… - Hao coloco su mano en el pecho, no sabia lo que quería su hermano – de acuerdo… ahora alza la mano izquierda y repite conmigo… -

- (Creo que la fiebre le mato algunas neuronas ¬¬') – Hao alzo la mano izquierda

- Ahora, repite "Juro solemnemente…"-

- ¬¬ Juro solemnemente…-

- Por mi alma… -

- ¬¬ Por mi alma…-

- Que responderé con la verdad…-

- ¬¬' ¿Tengo que repetir todo? –

- Si Hao, me estas dando tu palabra, ahora repítelo -

- --' Que responderé con la verdad…-

- ¡Señor Hao Asakura¡¡Salgase del salón! – gritaba Silver desde el escritorio

- Oo pero ¿Por qué¡¡Esta vez no hice nada! –

- No me diga – decía Silver en tono sarcástico – No es momento de saludar a la bandera – todo el salón volteo a ver a Hao, Hao de inmediato bajo las manos, todo el salón se burlo de el, Hao estaba apenado y furioso – hágame el favor de salir por su reporte… -

- -/-x Me la pagaras Yoh… - Hao se levanto de su asiento y se salio del salón

- Señorito Yoh Asakura, ponga atención o va a ir a acompañar a su hermano a la prefectura –

- ¿En serio? – todo el salón observo a Yoh, nadie se esperaba esa respuesta

- --x es enserio Sr. Asakura, así que ponga atención – Silver trataba de no perder la paciencia con este Asakura

- ¿Y porque a mi no me saco¿Por qué solo saco a Hao? –

- Señor Asakura hágame el favor de callarse y ponga atención –

- No quiero… -

- Oo ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Señor Asakura? – preguntaba Silver dudoso de lo que había escuchado

- Que no quiero pero me voy a salir – Yoh se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta

- Señor Asakura, si sale del salón lo doy de baja todo el bloque – lo amenazo Silver

- Se me hizo injusto que sacara a mi hermano si yo fui el que empezó… -Yoh solo le sonrió y salio del salón, todo el salón se quedo atónito, nunca había pensado en que Yoh actuara de aquella manera

- --x ¿Alguien mas quiere acompañar al Señor Asakura? –

- ¿Se puede? – preguntaba Horo-Horo, esto hizo que Silver se enojara mas

- Salgase Señor Usui – le gritaba Silver

- ¬¬ estupido … - le decía Len en voz baja

- Ta bueno, me salgo – Horo-Horo también fue otro que se salio del salón

- Bien, sigamos con la clase – Silver siguió dando su clase, pero estaba que se lo llevaba la #&"!&

Yoh caminaba por el pasillo, en verdad apenas creía lo que había hecho, era de las pocas veces que le respondía a alguien de esa manera.

- ¡Esperame Yoh! – le gritaba Horo-Horo que venia corriendo por el pasillo para poder alcanzar a Yoh

- ¿Qué ocurre Horo-Horo¿A ti también te sacaron? –

- Si… pero no se porque XP – Yoh y Horo-Horo comenzaron a reírse - ¿Vas a buscar a Hao? –

- Si… quiero hablar de algunos asuntos con el –

- Yo también quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo… - Yoh observo a Horo-Horo de manera extraña –

- Esta bien… (¿De que querrá hablar Horo-Horo?) – Yoh y Horo-Horo comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo

- Yoh… me gustaría saber… el porque jugaste con mi hermana de esa manera…- a Yoh le sorprendió ese cometario de Horo-Horo, además que el tono de voz era muy serio

- ¿Jugar con tu hermana? –

- Si… primero parecía que su relación si iba a funcionar muy bien pero después…. La tronaste de la noche a la mañana… mi hermana sufrió mucho por ti… y tu pareces que no te afecto en nada… - Nota: tronar cortar dejar a una persona

- (¿Qué digo, No se nada de este asunto….) – Yoh volteo hacia el pasillo, evitando la mirada de Horo-Horo – Pues… veras… como te lo explico…. Yo…. – en ese instante va pasando Hao disfrutando de unas ricas papas a la francesa - ¡HAO! – Hao se sobresalto por ese llamado tan repentino y sin querer tiro sus papas al suelo

- TT mis papas… las acababa de comprar… – Hao volteo a ver quien lo había llamado y vio a su lindo hermanito - --X ¡MALDITO YOH¡¡YA VAN DOS VECES QUE ME HACES LO MISMO¡¡PERO AHORA SI TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!- Hao fue tras de su hermano, Yoh solo huía de el, Horo-Horo solo los observo detenidamente

- Ah… cosa de todos los días…. –

Hao e Yoh corrieron casi por toda la escuela, hasta que Yoh se canso y se detuvo, en ese momento Hao lo agarro del cuello y estaba decidido a golpearlo

- Espera Hao…- suplicaba Yoh – ¿me cumples mi último deseo? -

- ¬¬' ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿Me podrías explicar que onda con Pilika¿Sabes porque la termine?–

- ¬¬ ¿Acaso no recuerdas, primero tu y Pilika se conocieron por que a veces ella se va con nosotros en los recesos, y tiempo después ella se te declaro y tu aceptaste andar con ella –

- ' ¿A si ocurrió? –

- ¬¬' Si… ¿Qué no te acuerdas que anduvieron dos meses? –

- OO (¿DOS MESES!) –

- Pero cuando llego Anna, de inmediato cortaste a Pilika, porque comenzaste a sentir algo por Anna, por eso Horo-Horo y tu se pelearon, porque según Horo jugaste con su hermana, aunque trataste de remediar tu error con ella, Pilika ya no quiere saber nada de ti y te guarda un poco de coraje –

- ¿Y tu que onda con…… Anna? –

- Oo ¿Estas insinuando que si me gusta?... es bonita pero no son mis gustos, me gustan un poco mas grandes… -

- ¿Cómo quien¿Cómo la abuela Asakura? –

- ¬¬ - Hao golpeo en la cabeza a Yoh - ¡No seas tan …..! A mi me gusta otra persona… n/n –

- Y ¿Quién es? –

- La Señorita Meene ... ¬/¬– decía Hao apenado

- OO ¡ELLA! – Exclamaba Yoh sorprendido – (En verdad este mundo es muy extraño ')-

- Si… pero guarda silencio, sabes los problemas que traería eso, si de por si su hermano Marco ya me odia, no quisiera mas problemas –

- ¿MARCO¡¡SU HERMANO ES MARCO! –

- ¬¬ ¿No sabes ser discreto verdad, mejor cierra la boca y vamos al comedor porque me debes unas papas – Hao soltó a Yoh del cuello y se dirigió a la cafetería

- Allá te alcanzo Hao… tengo que arreglar un pequeño asunto – Hao trato de atrapar a su hermano antes de que se fuera pero fue inútil porque Yoh se fue corriendo por el pasillo, quería buscar a Pilika y hablar bien con ella de este asunto… además también quería hablar con Horo-Horo sobre esto. Al pasar caminando por un pasillo vio al trío de la flor, Yoh las observo por unos momentos y vio el oráculo virtual en la mochila de Matty, igualmente lo vio en la cintura de Kanna, así que Yoh trato de acercarse para oír de que estaban hablando…

- Todo saldrá tal y como lo planeo el señor Hao… - decía Kanna

- Mary ya se ocupo de los detalles difíciles, lo único que hay que hacer es quitar a las molestias – decía Mary

- Solo falta que Yoh siga todo como lo planeamos, así ya no será una molestia para el señor Hao –

- (Lo sabía… esto es una alucinación… pero las detendré…)- Yoh se arrojo contra Matty, ambos cayeron al suelo, Yoh cayo arriba de Matty, Mary y Kanna solo se sorprendieron por esa actitud en Yoh.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACENDO!- le preguntaba enojado Horo-Horo saliendo del salón hacia el pasillo

- Ya se de los planes del trío de la flor… y no lograran que caiga en su trampa – el trío se quedo sorprendido ante esta respuesta

- PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO DE EMPUJAR A MI NOVIA – le reclamaba Horo-Horo enojado

- OO ¿TU NOVIA! – Yoh se levanto y ayudo de igual manera a Matty, ella solo acepto la ayuda de mala gana

- ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste exactamente Yoh? – preguntaba Kanna con curiosidad

- Que van a eliminar a los estorbos para que caiga en su trampa, así quedara el camino libre para que Hao se convierta en el Shaman King – todos empezaron a reír, Yoh se quedo otra vez atónito ante esta acción - ¿PORQUE SE RIEN! –

- JA JA ¿El Shaman King, chico en verdad necesitas unas vacaciones… - decía Kanna, Mary solo se cubría la cara, Matty solo observo de manera extraña a Yoh

- Ha estado con esa idea desde que se levanto… -decía Horo-Horo

- --X Mira bobo… la idea era que el señor Hao nos dijo que te hiciéramos el paro Nota: paro ayuda con la señorita Kyoyama para que así Pilika dejara de pensar en ti y por fin se fijara en Len Tao, ese era el gran plan… no tiene que ver nada con el Pakan King o como se llame – Matty estaba algo molesta por la presencia de Yoh en ese lugar

- Es Shaman King… ¿pero cual era su estrategia exactamente? – preguntaba Yoh

- ¡Eso no te lo voy a explicar! – gritaba Matty

- tranquila corazón… - decía Horo-Horo dirigiéndose a Matty, ella solo se tranquilizo al sentir el abrazo de Horo-Horo – Yoh, vamos a hablar del asunto del Shaman King a otro lado¿Esta bien? – Yoh solo afirmo y se fue con Horo-Horo.

Horo-Horo e Yoh se fueron al patio de la escuela, ambos miraban con tranquilidad como el aire movía las ramas del árbol

- Yoh… deja eso del Shaman King, algunos creen que ya se te safo un tornillo… - le decía Horo-Horo sin voltear a verlo

- Pero Horo… - Yoh observo por unos momentos a Horo-Horo – (No es el momento de pelearme con el sobre este tema del Shaman King) –

- Yoh… dime el porque… ¿Porque jugaste así con mi hermana? – Horo-Horo volteo a ver a Yoh, su rostro mostraba total seriedad, Yoh no supo como responderle

- Horo… Yo… (Que lastima que no anda por aquí Hao :P)… Ese no era mi propósito… yo pienso que esa acción la tome porque… no quería lastimarla… -

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? –

- Pues… mira… lo que sucede es que… ¿Tu cual dices que es el motivo por el que deje a tu hermana? – preguntaba Yoh

- ¬¬' Por la chica nueva que ni te pela... – Nota: pela hacer caso

- Ehm… ¿No me pela?... A mi me pareció todo lo contrario… -

- --X ¡NO TE SALGAS DEL TEMA! – le gritaba Horo-Horo algo enojado

- Ta bien...mira, como veo las cosas, deje a Pilika para no lastimarla, porque no podía responderle como ella merece ya que Anna atrajo toda mi atención, seria muy injusto y cruel que anduviera con ella si a mi me atrae otra persona… ¿No lo crees?.. – Horo-Horo solo observo a Yoh detenidamente, sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo.

- Hmn… lo sabia… sabía que tenías una buena razón y que no era como Marco insinuaba –

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Marco en esto? – preguntaba Yoh confundido

- Marco me dijo que tu lo habías hecho con todo la intención de dañar a mi hermana, me dijo que tu eras igual que tu hermano y que por es razón jugarías con Pilika –

- ¿Hao juega con las chicas? – preguntaba molesto Yoh

- No… ya quisieras… tú sabes que el engreído de Marco odia a tu hermano porque por su culpa su amor no es correspondido :P– Yoh observo confundido a Horo-Horo – ¬¬ En verdad hoy parece que se te borro todo el casette… ¿Qué no recuerdas que a Marco le gusta Jean pero a ella le gusta tu hermano gemelo! – le respondía Horo-Horo un poco malhumorado

- Pero a Hao le gusta otra persona… -

- Ya se, el me lo comento (suspiro) … A Jean le gusta Hao por eso siempre hace lo que fuese para atraer su atención pero ahora tu hermano esta en la edad en la que a los chicos nos gustan las chicas un poco mas grandes, pero resulta que la chica que le gusta es Meene y ella es hermana de Marco y cada vez que Hao trata de acercarse a Meene, Marco lo quiere golpear por molestar a su hermana y por "robarle" el amor de Jean –

- (Y dicen que las mujeres son chismosas ') Ya veo… -

- Perdona Yoh por lo de la otra vez, no te quería golpear ni mucho menos te quería decir esas palabras – Horo-Horo le extendió la mano - ¿Amigos? – Yoh observo por leves momentos la mano de Horo-Horo

- (¿Qué me habrá dicho… bueno... eso nunca lo sabré :p) Amigos – Yoh estrecho la mano de Horo-Horo, al parecer todos los problemas con el ya se habían solucionado. En ese momento llego Tamao corriendo, estaba muy agitada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido mucho

- ¡Señor Yoh!… ¡Su hermano se esta pelando con los X-Laws¡¡Tiene que venir conmigo rápidamente! – Yoh y Horo-Horo se levantaron y siguieron a Tamao.

Estaban en la terraza de la escuela, los X-Laws se estaban peleando con Hao, Len Tao, Chocolove y Nichrom. Pilika y Matty solo observaban la pelea.

- ¡ALTO¡¡Detente Hao! – le gritaba Yoh a su hermano

- Vete… de aquí Yoh… no fastidies… - le contestaba su hermano, Hao estaba siendo azotado contra la barda de acero por Marco, Len Tao peleaba contra Cevin, Chocolove y Nichrom estaban peleando con Venstar Nota: los soldados X nunca me han atraído realmente, por eso no se me los nombres, solo el de Marco, el favorito Lyserg y un tal Venstar… según tengo entendido Venstar es el de piel morena, es el alto, se parece a un Cyborn XP y recuerden que los soldados X son un poco mas grandes que los shamanitos, así que lógicamente uno no podrá con semejantes personas

- ¡Yo también le entro! – grito Horo-Horo dirigiéndose hacia el oponente de Len Tao – ¡Tu ayuda a tu hermano Yoh! – Matty al ver que Horo-Horo entro a la peleada comenzó a echarle porras

- ¡Demuéstrale Horo-Horo¡¡Pégale con ganas¡¡No te rindas!-

- Pe… pero… -

- Señor Yoh, debe de ayudar a su hermano, escuche que la barda esta algo floja, si Marco lo sigue azotando contra la barda esta se zafara(o caerá) y podrán resultar heridos – le decía preocupada Tamao, Yoh observo la situación de Hao, al parecer Marco lo tenia a su merced, ya que Marco era mas alto y al parecer tenia mas fuerza que su hermano

- ¡Bien, ayudare a Hao – Yoh corrió hacia Marco y se le colgó en la espalda, ahí le mordió el cuello, Marco inmediatamente soltó a Hao y trato de quitarse a Yoh del cuello, así que lo azoto contra la barda y por el golpe Yoh lo soltó

- Maldito Asakura… pero esta me la pagaras muy caro òóX – Marco golpeo a Yoh en el estomago, el trato de zafarse pero era inútil, Marco lo tenia muy bien sujeto

- Marco… recuerda que estabas peleando conmigo… ¡Horo, ven acá y ayúdame contra este gorila, acabo que Len no tiene problemas con su rival! – Horo-Horo y Hao se arrojaron contra Marco para que así soltara a Yoh, Marco lo soltó pero siguió su ardua pelea contra el dúo, y así iban a seguir hasta que llego el prefecto a detener todo

- ¡ALTO JOVENCITOS! – Gritaba enojado Karim, todos dejaron de pelear, Hao ayudo a Yoh a levantarse, ya que el golpe de Marco lo había dejado en el suelo - ¿Me pueden explicar que paso aquí exactamente? –

- Permítame explicarle señor Prefecto – Marco volvía a guardar su compostura – A estos jovencitos los encontré dañando la propiedad de la escuela, como podrá observar, el barandal esta algo flojo, Hao y su pandilla trataba de tirarlo para así dañar a otros estudiantes y a nuestra institución –

- Bien, entonces todos ustedes – señalaba a Horo-Horo, Len Tao, Nichrom, Chocolove, Yoh y Hao – síganme porque vamos a ir con la directora a ver lo de su castigo, ustedes (señalando al equipo de Marco) vayan a vigilar a los demás vándalos(maleantes) de la escuela – el equipo de Marco se retiro con una maliciosa sonrisa, Yoh y los demás siguieron a Karim.

Ya en la dirección, a todos los castigaron con dejarlos una hora después de clases y además tenían que pagar el daño que le hicieron a la barda. Después de su regañada se dirigieron al salón, ya que el receso ya había terminado, las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila excepto por el relajo de siempre, todo transcurrió de forma normal. Al terminar las clases, el grupo castigado se dirigió al salón de detención pero cual iba a ser su sorpresa al ver quien los esperaba en la puerta del salón.

- Hola Yoh… ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntaba Anna un poco preocupada, los chicos se metieron al salón a excepción de Hao, el se quedo cerca de la puerta para oír la platica, Jean solo observaba a Hao con desaprobación.

- Hola Anna… bien supongo, solo me duele el estomago pero de ahí no pasa… -

- Que bueno que ya te sientas mejor… oye y ¿Ya tienes con quien ir a la disco de mañana? Porque a mi no me han invitado… - le decía Anna un poco nerviosaNota: Aquí en mi rancho, el termino disco se usa para nombrar a las fiestas en las que solo van jóvenes, no es a fuerza en un antro y un antro es un lugar donde se llegan a realizar discos y bailes modernos

- ¡Perfecto, Mary hizo un buen trabajo – decía Hao victorioso

- Yo también le ayude un poco, yo estuve diciéndole a Anna que Yoh quería llevarla a la disco pero que no se atrevía a decírselo por temor a que lo rechazara así que no le des todo el crédito a ella – alegaba Jean - Y ¿A ti ya te invitaron? – le preguntaba Jean un poco nerviosa

- Si… pero no pienso ir, se me hace una perdida de tiempo – le respondía Hao sin voltear a verla y observando la escena de Yoh y Anna, Jean se sintió algo incomoda ante esta respuesta

- ¿A no, Ya veras que alguien te invitara, es solo cuestión de tiempo - respondía Yoh

- ' ¿A si? Y ¿No sabes de alguien que quiera invitarme? – Yoh seguía sin entender el mensaje hasta que al fin volteo a ver a su hermano y a Jean, quienes le hacían señas para que invitara a Anna

- Oo - Yoh se señalo como respuesta a las señales de Jean y Hao, Anna volteo a verlos, ellos se voltearon y vieron la linda mancha que había en el techo, Anna volteo de nuevamente con Yoh, pero esta vez tenia la miraba hacia el suelo, estaba algo apenada por lo que estaba pasando – (¿Quieren que invite a Anna, pero yo nunca he invitado a salir a ninguna chica¡¿COMO DIABLOS LE DIGO A ANNA SI QUIERE IR CONMIGO A ESA DISCO? Y para agregarle… ¡SOY ALGO MALO PARA BAILAR¡¡TENGO DOS PIES IZQUIERDOS!) – Yoh observo a Anna por unos momentos, ella estaba algo sonrojada, el se puso mas nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud en Anna y mucho menos nunca había salido con ella¿Cómo iba a saber que se hacia en una cita?

- Anna… la verdad… no soy bueno para bailar y no soy de los chicos que van a las discos… - Anna se puso un poco triste, al parecer la respuesta de Yoh iba a ser negativa, Hao estaba que se daba golpes contra la pared y Jean estaba con deseo de matar a Yoh – Pero con tal de estar contigo iría a esa disco… claro, si me haces el favor de acompañarme… - Anna solo afirmo con la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez feliz porque Yoh la había invitado a salir, Jean abrazo a Hao de la emoción, por un instante el le correspondió el abrazo, hasta que Yoh y Anna voltearon a verlos, ellos de inmediato se soltaron algo apenados

- Pero necesito que me hagas un favor Yoh – le murmuraba Anna en el oído – necesito que le hagas el paro a Jean con tu hermano, aunque sea solo para que la invite a la disco de mañana… - Nota: paro dar una mano, ayudar

- Sip… haré lo que este a mi alcance… - Anna le dio un beso a Yoh en el cachete y se fue, Jean se fue atrás de ella, Yoh se sonrojo totalmente.

- Al parecer si eres correspondido hermanito –

- / - Yoh y Hao se metieron al salón, Yoh se sentía muy feliz, ese beso de Anna le hizo olvidar que estaba castigado y que le tocaba limpiar los borradores pero los Len Tao y Horo-Horo se lo harían recordar no de una manera muy grata...

Después de su castigo todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Los gemelos al llegar a su casa les dieron una buena regañada por lo que paso en la escuela, después de eso, Hao se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión, Yoh solo se sentó en una silla en el comedor.

- ¿Y que se hace en una cita? – preguntaba Yoh en voz baja

- No te preocupes hermano, todo saldrá bien… - le respondía su hermano sin dejar de ver la televisión, en ese momento Yoh experimento un nuevo sentimiento para el, que era el sentimiento de la hermandad, esta vida tan rara que esta teniendo era muy agradable para el, aquí estaba su mundo tranquilo, solo le faltaba escuchar su música favorita todos los días.

- Yoh… cariño… te llama Lyserg por teléfono – le decía su mama con tono dulce

- Te voy a acusar con Anna por engañarla con Lyserg XD – se burlaba Hao

- (A pesar de que Hao me molesta mucho… me grada mucho como mi hermano ) – Yoh solo le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al pasar por ahí al dirigirse hacia teléfono – Bueno… ¿Qué pasa amigo? –

- Que tal Yoh… perdona la molestia pero quería si me haces un favor – le decía Lyserg

- Si esta a mi alcance lo haré¿De que se trata? –

- Pues veras… como te lo explico… es que quería ver si… me haces el paro con Jean para que vaya conmigo a la… disco de mañana –

- Oo ¿QUE! (¡ES LO MISMO QUE ME PIDIO ANNA¿Que hago…?) – Yoh observo a su hermano, no sabia que hacer, podría ayudar a Lyserg a salir con Jean pero ella quería ir con Hao, pero al parecer Hao no tenia ninguna intención de salir con alguien – Lyserg… en verdad… haré lo posible… pero te recomiendo que mejor lleves a otra persona, ya que esa chica no creo que vaya…-

- Ya la invito tu hermano¿Verdad? – preguntaba Lyserg desanimado

- Eh… - en eso entro otra llamada – Discúlpame un momento Lyserg, tengo otra llamada (o)- Yoh cambio de llamada para ver quien era en la otra línea – Bueno¿Quién Habla? –

- Hola Yoh, habla Anna… ¿Cómo estas? –

- (TT) Hola Annita, bien… supongo… -

- ¿Ya pudiste hablar con Hao respecto a lo de Jean? – Yoh observo a su hermano

- ¬¬ ¿Qué tanto me ves! –

- ' Eh… nada… - Yoh se llevo la bocina a un lugar donde Hao no pudiera escuchar - ¿En verdad quieres que le diga a Hao que invite a Jean? –

- Si… creo que este va a ser su último año aquí en Japón, se va a ir a Inglaterra y como su última disco seria bueno que fuera con el chico que le gusta¿O no? –

- TT que corazón tan compasivo tienes Anna… pero… ¿y Lyserg?-

- ¿Qué hay con el? –

- El quiere ir con Jean, si el big brother (hermano mayor) no quisiera salir¿Le dirías a Jean que saliera con Lyserg? -

- Hmn… ¿Tan pocas posibilidades tiene mi amiga de salir con tu hermano? -

- eh… déjame trabajar en eso… te dejo con Lyserg, tengo que ir a hablar con Hao – Yoh colgó y dejo en la línea a Anna y Lyserg

- ¿Yoh? – preguntaba Lyserg

- No, habla Anna… -

- X ¿A si?... bueno… ¿como te va Anna? – Lyserg y Anna siguieron platicando por teléfono, mientras tanto Yoh fue a negociar con Hao

- ¡PRENDE LA TELEVISION! – le gritaba Hao a Yoh, ya que este se puso en medio de la tele y la única manera que encontró de que Hao le pusiera atención fue desconectando la tele

- Hao… ¿en verdad no quieres ir a la disco de mañana? –

- --X que te importa… además¿Para que quieres saberlo? – preguntaba molesto Hao

- Es que… quería que me hicieras un favor… -

- ¿No me digas que ya se te olvido como es una cita! –

- Hao… ¿yo quisiera saber… si sientes algo por Jean? – pregunto con temor Yoh

- Ya veo para donde vas… quieres que la invite¿Verdad? – Preguntaba Hao con malicia, Yoh solo afirmo algo temeroso a la reacción de su hermano – Dime una buena razón para invitarla… -

- Porque… (Piensa… piensa…) … es su ultima disco en Japón, se muda a Inglaterra este fin de semana y como tu has sido uno de sus mejores amigos… pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría platicar con ella antes de que se vaya… -

- ò.ô ¿En serio se va? – preguntaba Hao algo dudoso de la explicación de Yoh

- Si… ella se va a ir… ¿No te gustaría salir con ella? –

- Pues… es buena chava, es muy agradable cuando no me esta molestando… ¿Y quieres que la invite? – Yoh afirmo con una enorme sonrisa – (suspiro) bien… la invitare, pero solo porque se va a ir¡No porque quiera salir con ella! – lo ultimo que dijo lo hizo sonrojándose levemente – Pero… quiero algo a cambio… - decía Hao con malicia

- Y que quieres…? – preguntaba con temor Yoh

- Solo el dinero de todos tus almuerzos por un mes – decía Hao con decisión

- ¿Y cuanto dinero es eso? – Preguntaba Yoh, Hao se acerco a Yoh y le murmuro la cantidad en el oído – Oo (¿Tanto me dan, en mi otra vida me dan menos de la mitad TT) es un abuso… pero esta bien – decía con desgana Yoh

- Un chico como yo necesita discos nuevos… en especial si ya salio el nuevo de Bob – Hao lo dijo con malicia, Yoh solo se desanimo mas, pero en un momento vendría la revancha

-Pero… ¡Vayamos a casa de Jean! – gritaba con entusiasmo Yoh

- OO ¿AHORA! –

- ¡SI¡¡Más vale ahora que nunca! (A ver que ridículo haces :P)–

- Pero así no va el refrán, es mas vale tarde que… -Hao no pudo terminar porque Yoh se llevo a Hao del brazo, estaba más emocionado Yoh que el propio Hao.

Paso el tiempo, y por fin los gemelos llegaron a su destino, a la casa de Jean.

- ¿Y Ahora Que? – preguntaba Hao

- Toca el timbre y habla con Jean… -

- ¬/¬ ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Yoh solo negó con la cabeza, Hao solo suspiro, al voltear a ver a su hermano vio que este ya se había ido, lo busco y lo vio correr hacia la esquina – oO ¿A DONDE VAS! –

- ¡SUERTE HERMANO! –

- OO ¿Qué! – en eso Jean abrió la puerta de su casa

- Hola Hao¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- (Por eso corrió Yoh, toco el timbre y se fue dejándome el paquete) Hola Jean…eh… venia a hablar contigo… -Jean lo invito a pasar, a Jean se le hacia extraño que Hao la visitara a esas horas

- ¿Ocurrió algo Hao? – preguntaba Jean un poco preocupada, Hao solo observo que había unas cajas en la sala y algunas cosas estaban guardadas en papel periódico

- Eh… ¿te vas a mudar? -

- Si… pero lo superare, siempre he vivido en esta casa desde que tengo memoria, le tengo mucho cariño a esta casa pero hay que seguir adelante ¿O no? –

- (Si se va a ir, pensé que era locura de Yoh) ¿Y cuando te mudas? –

- Este fin de semana, mis padres están haciendo los últimos preparativos – decía Jean algo desanimada

- Ah… ya veo… (Lo mas seguro es que son los papeles del pasaporte y todo eso) eh… Jean… quisiera preguntarte algo… - en eso la mama de Jean le hablaba, así que Jean dejo a Hao en la sala y fue a atender el llamado de su mama que estaba en el segundo piso, en eso tocan la puerta.

- Hao, puedes abrir por favor… - le decía Jean desde la escalera, Jean subió y su mama la había llamado porque tenia una llamada telefónica de Anna

- ¿Qué tal Anna¿Cómo te va? – preguntaba Jean

- Ahora no es momento de charlar Jean¿Esta ahí Hao? – preguntaba Anna

- Si… fue a abrir la puerta… -

- Bien, le dije a Yoh que te vas a mudar a Inglaterra…-

- Pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto Anna, solo me voy a cambiar de casa, pero voy a seguir yendo a la escuela normalmente –

- Ya se… pero Hao a lo mejor va con la idea de que te vas a cambiar a Inglaterra así que aprovecha que se esta comiendo su orgullo y que te va a invitara a ir a la disco –

- ¿Eso es lo que me vino a preguntar¿Qué si quiero ir con el?... – Jean reflexiono un poco. Pero no quiero que Hao me invite solo porque cree que me voy a ir, quiero que me invite porque quiere… -

- Píensalo Jean, estoy segura de que tu le gustas a Hao pero el necesita un empujón para decirte lo que siente¿Que no te das cuenta de que puede ser una buena oportunidad para andar con el? –

- hmn… tienes razón… ¡Bien, lo haré! – decía decidida Jean

- Bien, te dejo, te veo luego – Anna colgó, Jean reflexiono un poco sobre lo que le dijo Anna – Una oportunidad única que no dejare escapar… (Risa malévola) – mientras esto pasaba Hao fue a abrir la puerta

- Buenas Noches Señorita Jean, quisiera… ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! òóX – le preguntaba enojado Marco a Hao

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi nueva novia? – le preguntaba Hao maliciosamente a Marco

- OO ¿Tu nueva novia? –

- Correcto… vine a verla y a invitarla al baile así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí Marco, así que quita tu diminuta presencia de la puerta de mi novia – Hao le cerró la puerta en la cara a Marco, luego la volvió a abrir – Ah… Marco… Gracias por venir – Hao volvió a cerrar la puerta, esto hizo que Marco se enojara más

- Maldito Hao… esta vez si me las vas pagar… esta me la cobrare muy caro…- Marco se fue del lugar jurando venganza, Hao estaba que se moría de la risa por ver la cara de Marco

- ¿Quién era Hao? – Preguntaba Jean bajando las escaleras – Escuche gritos¿Te estabas peleando con alguien? –

- XD Luego te contare Jean XD –

- ¿Y que era lo que venias a preguntarme? – preguntaba con "inocencia" Jean

- Ah… mira… yo… quisiera… - Hao cada vez bajaba mas el tono de voz – invitarte… a la… disco… -

- ¿Qué dijiste Hao, no te escuche (Quiero disfrutar esto ) –

- Que… si quieres… ir conmigo… a la disco de mañana… -

- Ay Hao… échale mas ganas y quitate lo penoso… - estoy hizo que el orgullo de Hao saliera a flote

- ¿Qué si me quieres acompañar a la disco de mañana! – gritaba Hao

- Esta bien pero… ¡NO ME GRITES! –

- ¬/¬ Bien… y ahora… - preguntaba Hao

- Ahora te vas, ya es muy tarde para que andes a estas horas en la calle, así que te veo mañana en la escuela - Jean saco a Hao de su casa, el todavía estaba en un estado de shock. De ahí Hao se fue a su casa, la noche paso tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos y todo su grupo de amigos se dirigieron a la escuela como siempre, platicando y echando relajo en el camino. Ya en la escuela, en la clase de Artística de la maestra Sharona se comentaba mucho sobre la disco y sobre las parejas que llevarían cada uno…

- Bien alumnos, están listos para la fiesta de hoy, recuerden que empezara todo a las 7 y terminara a las 11¿Queda alguna duda? – todo el salón responde que no – bien, recuerden que igual se votara por el rey y la reina del baile, así que vénganse con sus mejores trapos porque… ¡MAS LES VALE QUE SALGA UN GANADOR DE ESTE SALON! – Sharona era muy orgullosa y no iba dejar que otro grupo ganara ya que ella siempre presumía que sus alumnos eran los mejores de toda la escuela

- ¬¬ Esta maestra esta algo loca… - decía Len Tao

- ¡Pelota! – gritaba Chocolove

- ¬¬X ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS, YA ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS CHISTES SIN GRACIA! – lo amenazaba Len Tao.

Mientras Horo-Horo y Len Tao comenzaron a regañarlo y a golpearlo exigiéndole que dejara de decir tonterías, los demás solo observaban la pelea de todos los días. Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, ya en el receso Yoh y compañía se dirigieron a la cafetería, Hao reclamo su premio (o mejor dicho el dinero de Yoh) y se fue a colar en la fila Nota: colar meterse en la fila, Yoh solo se fue a una mesa que estaba por ahí, y se recostó en ella, tenia mucha hambre porque no había desayunado ya que se les había hecho tarde esa mañana

- Yoh… - Yoh levanto la mirada para ver quien le hablaba

- Que tal Lyserg… ¿Cómo te va? –

- 'X ¡TODAVIA ME PREGUNTAS ESO A PESAR DE QUE ME DEJASTE EN EL TELEFONO CON ANNA! – le decía Lyserg con ganas de agarrarlo del cuello

- :p Perdona Lyserg, es que tenia que arreglar otros asuntos urgentes :P-

- ¿Y que paso con Jean? – Lyserg se sentó a un lado de Yoh, aunque todavía estaba algo molesto pero quería hablar con Yoh sobre el asunto de Jean

- Pues… veras… Jean ya tenia pareja cuando le dije que querías salir con ella (:p) … a si que…-

- ¿Qué¡¡Ya tenia pareja! – Preguntaba Lyserg asombrado – era lógico, la srita. Jean es una de las personas más amables y bellas de la tierra, lógicamente iba a tener pareja pero… ¿Quién es su pareja¿Es el capitán Marco? –

- ' eh… te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala¿Cuál quieres? – preguntaba Yoh

- La que sea, me dan igual…. – respondía Lyserg con desgana

- Bueno, primero la mala…. Es que la pareja de Jean no es Marco… si no Hao… - esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero aun así Lyserg lo había escuchado a la perfección

- ¡ESE CABEZA DE TRAPEADOR ES LA CITA DE JEAN! – de la impresión Lyserg se había parado y gritado a todo lo que da, Hao solo volteo a ver a Yoh y a Lyserg, Yoh solo lo saludo y sentó de nuevo a Lyserg

– Pero espera, todavía no te digo la buena noticia… -

- --x ¿Que puede ser tan bueno para eliminar esta furia que tengo dentro?... -

- ¡Que te conseguí una cita para hoy! o - decía Yoh con emoción

- ¿A si¿Quién? – preguntaba intrigado Lyserg

- ¡A mi! – Lyserg reconoció la voz de inmediato, sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda - Pero si es… -

- ¡Si¡¡Es Elly! – gritaba Yoh con emoción

- Oo Pero ella… es… mas… y yo… - Lyserg todavía no creía lo que le estaba pasando

- No te preocupes cariñito – al decir esto Elly le jalo un cachetito a Lyserg – Ya veras que ganaremos como el rey y la reina del baile y además ¡SEREMOS LA PAREJA MAS PERFECTA DE LA NOCHE! JA JA JA JA JA – decía con emoción Elly - ¡Y para ello tenemos que comenzar a practicar! –

- ¿Prac…ti…car? – preguntaba con temor Lyserg

- Si cariño porque yo quiero que bailes lo más seductor y movido que puedas para que así nos ganemos a los jueces o, así que vamonos –Elly lo jalo del brazo, Lyserg alcanzo a agarrarse a Yoh

- Yoh… es broma¿verdad? – pregunto temeroso Lyserg

- Eh… no, las lilis me dijeron que querían salir contigo y yo les dije que estabas disponible para cualquiera de ellas o -

- X… ¡Me la vas a pagar Yoh! – Elly logro hacer que Lyserg soltara a Yoh y se lo llevo de la cafetería, el pobre chico trataba de agarrarse de cualquier cosa, pero era inútil, Elly estaba muy entusiasmada

- No creo que sea tan malo¿o si? XP – en eso las tripitas de Yoh gruñeron en señal de que tiene hambre, se volvió a recostar en la mesa, tratando de dormirse para no sentir el hambre

- Hola Yoh – le decía Anna sentándose a un lado de el

- Que tal Annita – decía sin ganas

- Y tu pandillita¿donde están? –

- Están tratando de meterse en la fila… - al decir esto señalo a los chicos, Horo-Horo y Chocolove llamaban la atención mientras que Len y Hao aprovechaban para comprar lo de todos – yo no estoy porque…. – Yoh reflexiono lo que iba a decir, si le comentaba a Anna que le dio todo su dinero a Hao para que saliera con Jean seguramente se enojaría con el y con Hao- porque… se me olvido mi dinero :p –

- ' bueno, te comparto del mío – Anna saco su almuerzo y le dio a Yoh la mitad, con esto se le ilumino el día, en ese instante llegaron los chicos y se sentaron a comer, de pura lastima Hao le había traído unas bolitas de pulpo a Yoh pero al ver que estaba comiendo con Anna decidió sacrificarse y comérselas el solo, en eso también llegaron Pilika, Tamao, Mary y Matty a la mesa.

- ¿Qué me compraste cariño? – le preguntaba Matty a Horo-Horo

- unas bolitas de arroz mi pequeño pastel de zanahoria – decía con dulzura Horo-Horo

- Que cursis son, eso da a demostrar que son unos pobres ilusos – reprochaba Len Tao

- --X ¿A si?... Pilika¿Recuerdas para que te llamo ayer Len? – al decir esto, Len se puso colorado, Pilika solo afirmo alegremente

- Si Len, si quiero ir contigo al baile y gracias por las palabras tan lindas que me dijiste, me gusto mucho lo que me dijiste sobre que querías ser una lagrima mía para nacer en mis ojos y terminar en mi boca, eso me hizo sentirme muy bien -o- - esto hizo que Len se pusiera rojo totalmente

- Y te quejabas de ellos pico de puercoespín XD – Hao estaba burlándose de la cara de Len Tao al igual que Horo-Horo

- No leas hagas caso Len, tu eres una persona muy dulce y tierna, ellos te tienen envidia porque no pueden idear cosas tan bonitas – con este comentario Horo-Horo y Hao se echaron a reír con mas ganas, Len solo bajaba la mirada de tan apenado que estaba

- u/u mejor ya no me ayudes Pilika… - Hao seguía burlándose de Len hasta que llego Jean

- Hola Hao, mira, estuve pensando y seria bueno que nos fuéramos vestidos de colores iguales, así para que vean que somos una pareja muy sincronizada y unida¿No lo crees? – le preguntaba Jean con una linda sonrisa en la cara, Len y Horo-Horo observaron a Hao de manera desafiante

- ¬¬ ¿que paso con el señor "no iré a esos estupidos bailes"? – preguntaba Len Tao

- ' Ah… ¡QUE TE IMPORTA! – reclamaba Hao algo apenado, todos empezaron a reír, este eran los momentos que le gustaban a Yoh, donde reinaba la tranquilidad y no se preocupaban por matarse ni por el poder, solo por vivir la vida en esos momentos.

Pasaron las clases normalmente, con excepción de Lyserg que se la pasó ensayando los pasos de baile con las lilis, pero de ahí en más nada raro paso….

Al terminar las clases, todos se fueron a preparar para la noche, algunos estaban emocionados como Len Tao, para otros ya era normal salir en las noches como Matty y Horo-Horo y otros estaban algo nerviosos por las cita, en este caso entraban los hermanos Asakura. A pesar de todo, Hao e Yoh fueron por sus respectivas parejas a la hora acordada. Al llegar al lugar, ya habían llegado Len Tao, Pilika, Matty y Horo-Horo, al igual que Lyserg, que se encontraba en la pista de baile, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, no iba a ser tan malo como el pensaba. Yoh y Anna se separaron del grupo y se fueron a la terraza de la escuela, desde ahí se apreciaba una bella noche, Anna estaba abrazada a Yoh, el estaba algo nervioso, nunca había estado de esa manera con Anna, pero era una sensación muy agradable….

- Anna… yo… te he querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo… -

- ¿Y que es Yoh? –

- Anna…- Yoh volteo a ver a Anna a la cara, su mirada era muy hermosa, esos ojos negros que tenia lo hacían sentir en las nubes – quiero que sepas que… sin importar en que dimensión este o en que tiempo, mi amor por ti será eterno mi querida Anna – con este comentario Anna se sonrojo totalmente, Yoh se fue acercando poco a poco a Anna, ella podía sentir la respiración de Yoh, sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca, Anna sentía que se le salía en corazón, pero aun así ella quería probar esa dulce sensación de un beso de Yoh, el por su parte era una de las pocas veces que podía estar tan cerca de Anna, el sentirla y estar a punto de besarla era para el una emoción muy grande, al fin el momento esperado llego, Anna e Yoh estaban besando tan apasionadamente, no querían parar, esa sensación que tenían al tocar los labios de su persona amada era tan agradable pero para mala suerte de ellos llego una interrupción.

- Vaya Hermanito, quien te viera, si no llego capaz de que te la comes enterita además hermanito recuerda controlar tus hormonas…. – decía picaramente Hao, Anna estaba a punto de matar a Hao por interrumpir su "bello" momento

- òóX¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI! – preguntaba Anna enojada

- Jeje tranquila Annita, solo que te llama la Srita. Jun, no se para que te quiera – Anna le dio un beso a Yoh en la mejilla y se fue, aunque todavía estaba enojada con Hao – Que carácter tiene tu novia…. Pobre de ti si te encuentra algún día engañándola :P –

- (Suspiro) tenias que haber interrumpido… - decía Yoh desanimado

- Esta vez si fue sin querer hermano, no sabia que estabas dándole respiración de boca a boca – Yoh lo vio de manera desafiante, Hao sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de su hermano – pero a mi me paso igual esta noche, solo que a mi me interrumpió la persona que mas odio en este mundo –

- ¿Te refieres a Marco? –

- Aja… y ya me entere de la trampita que me hiciste, eso de que Jean se va a Inglaterra fue puro cuento tuyo, ya me lo dijo ella, pequeño bastardo – Hao le dio un coscorrón a Yoh

- Oye Hao… te puedo preguntar algo y me lo contestas con la verdad… -

- Pero ya no tengo que hacer tu juramento¿Verdad? –

- no, ya no es necesario…- el tono de Yoh cambio a uno serio – Hao¿Soy importante para ti como hermano, es decir¿Me estimas como hermano? – Hao lo observo por unos momentos, al parecer Yoh hablaba muy enserio

- … no… Yoh, no te veo como mi hermano… si no como uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso daría todo porque tú fueses feliz, sin importar si tengo que dar mi vida para ello –

- Hao… - Yoh se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Hao, no se esperaba esa respuesta, Yoh se quito su collar de piedras (o cuencas) y se lo dio a Hao – Quiero que lo conserves como señal de nuestra amistad y nuestro cariño como hermanos – Hao agarro el collar y se lo puso, Hao bajo la mirada, al parecer se le había salido una lagrima - ¿Qué ocurre Hao? – preguntaba Yoh

- Nada… basura en el ojo… Yoh… yo no tengo nada que darte en estos momentos, pero te prometo que te daré algo pero por ahora solo me queda decirte que eres de las personas que mas estimo y que eres muy especial para mi – Hao levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano a los ojos – Nunca te des por vencido hermano, sin importar en donde estemos siempre estaremos juntos…

- Que lindos los Asakura, son tan tiernos como un perro faldero… - Marco acabada de llegar junto con su equipo, Hao inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Marco? – preguntaba enojado Hao

- Vine a cobrarme todas las que me debes Asakura… tu sangre sucia me enferma y no tolerare que estés cerca de la señorita Jean –

- Tu no eres nadie para decidir por ella payaso, pero si quieres pelear adelante ya que yo no te tengo miedo - dirigiéndose a s hermano – Yoh… veté de aquí, esto solo es un problema entre Marco y yo –

- no te voy a dejar solo Hao – respondía Yoh con decisión

- Aun así no lo íbamos a dejar escapar… Venstar, prepárate – el solo afirmo con la cabeza, Venstar se dirigió hacia Yoh, mientras que Marco y Cevin fueron contra Hao, ambos sujetaron a Hao

- ¿Que demonios planeas Marco! – preguntaba Hao tratando de librarse de Marco y de Cevin

- Solo ver tu cara al ver como le dan una golpiza a tu hermano – Venstar estaba golpeando gravemente a Yoh, lo pateaba en el estomago, después lo alzo y lo golpeo en la cara, esto hizo que a Yoh le saliera sangre de la boca, Hao no resistía ver eso, quería ayudar a Yoh, a duras penas se pudo soltar y recibió un golpe que iba para Yoh, por su parte Yoh no podía levantarse del suelo, le dolía mucho el cuerpo

- Al parecer Hao ya quiere recibir su parte, a si que no esta mal que lo hagamos – Marco y Venstar se dirigieron a Hao, ambos lo azotaron contra el barandal y comenzaron a golpearlo, Yoh comenzaba a levantarse pero el chico de la mascara lo pateo en el estomago dejándolo ora vez en el suelo

- Deja en paz a Yoh, no tiene que ver nada en esto…- decía Hao con dificultad

- Lo dejare de golpear si tú te dejas dar una paliza por las buenas¡¡Así que deja de defenderte! – Hao bajo la guardia y se dejo a la merced de Marco, Yoh no soportaba eso, en su desesperación agarro un palo que estaba cerca de ahí y le pego encajándole el palo en el estomago a Cevin, el chico solo se revolcó en el suelo por el dolor, Marco y Venstar lo vieron y dejaron de golpear a Hao para poder arreglar cuentas con Yoh, Hao trataba de levantarse pero los golpes de Marco y Venstar si lo había afectado un poco

- òóX ¡MALDITO DEMONIO¡¡ TE MATARE AHORA MISMO! – Marco agarro un tubo que estaba por ahí, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Yoh

- Pero Marco, no creo que sea necesario llegar a esto… - decía Venstar tratando de tranquilizar a Marco

- Ellos deben de recibir su castigo – si marco le llegaba a pegar fuerte a Yoh en la cabeza podía llegar a matarlo, Yoh se levanto ligeramente con el palo y se puso en guardia, Marco lanzo el primero golpe, Yoh trato de detenerlo con el palo pero este se rompió y recibió el golpe del tubo en la cara

- Marco… trata de tranquilizarte… no expreses tu furia de esta manera… - le decía Yoh

- Cállate maldito y prepárate para recibir tu castigo – Marco se preparo para golpear de nueva manera a Yoh pero esta vez lo iba a ser en la cabeza, Yoh solo se preparaba para recibir el golpe, en un intento desesperado Hao se levanto para poder ir a ayudar a Yoh, se dirigió rápidamente a Marco takleandolo (no se si así se escriba :P)lo mas fuerte que pudo, esto hizo que Marco y el fueran a dar contra el barandal que estaba flojo, por el impulso del empujón, la barda se safo, Marco y Hao cayeron al vació, Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se levanto de inmediato como pudo y fue a ver al borde del edificio, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Marco y Hao habían caído desde esa altura, Yoh no creía lo que estaba pasando, una caída como esas mata a cualquiera y al parecer… Hao…

- esta… muerto… - Yoh seguía en shock, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, una tristeza lo invadió totalmente – Hao……. ¡HAAAOOOOO! –

* * *

- ¡HAO! – Yoh se despertó de la impresión, estaba sudando y al parecer también estaba llorando – Todo… ¿fue un sueño? – se preguntaba confundido Yoh, observo a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la aldea apache

- ¿estas bien Yoh? – le preguntaba Manta preocupado – estas muy nervioso¿Qué ocurre? – Yoh trato de tranquilizarse, al parecer todo fue un sueño

- Nada Manta… solo fue un sueño… -

- Yoh… ¿Qué te paso en la cara? Tienes sangre en la boca y se te ven moretones también – Yoh se toco la boca, y vio que tenia sangre, inmediatamente recordó como Marco lo había golpeado en la cara pero si el tenia estas marcas¿Podría Hao tener las mismas marcas? o en consecuencia¿Hao estará muerto, Yoh salio corriendo, quería saber si Hao estaba bien aunque el sabia muy bien que en este tiempo Hao es el malvado pero aun así sigue siendo su hermano y no estaría tranquilo sin saber si Hao estaba bien. Manta trato de detenerlo pero Anna se lo impidió

- Pero Anna¿No lo ves como esta? –

- En estos momentos hay que dejarlo solo, necesita poner sus ideas en orden – manta solo observaba como se iba Yoh

Yoh salio de la estancia y fue en busca de Hao, en su recorrido por encontrar a Hao Horo-Horo lo vio pasar y siguió a Yoh, trato de alcanzarlo, le grito pero al parecer Yoh no escuchaba así que Horo hizo su posesión con su tabla y se interpuso en el paso de Yoh

- ¡YOH¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntaba Horo-Horo tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Debo… de encontrar… a Hao… - decía con desesperación Yoh

- ¿Y ahora que te hizo ese mal nacido? – preguntaba un poco molesto Horo-Horo

- ¡No le digas así! – le gritaba Yoh enojado

- Esta bien pero no te pongas así…- Horo-Horo desvió la mirada un poco – Mira, allá va una integrante del equipo de las Hanagumi, creo que es Matty… - Yoh fue de inmediato con ella, estaba seguro que Matty sabia donde estaba Hao, Horo-Horo solo lo siguió

- ¡Matty! – le gritaba Yoh, ella se sorprendió por el repentino llamado y tiro su helado de la impresión

- Ah… es usted Señor Yoh… ¿Qué le ocurre¿Por qué esta tan alterado? – preguntaba molesta Matty

- Necesito… que me digas… donde esta Hao… -

- Hmn… no se lo voy a decir, seguramente va ir a molestar a Señor Hao – Matty estaba decidida a no decirle donde se encontraba Hao

- ¡POR FAVOR¡Es algo urgente¡No le pienso hacer daño! – le decía Yoh con desesperación, al ver esto Matty no soporto su cara suplicante

- El señor Hao… se encuentra cerca del lago… - Yoh le agradeció a Matty y se dirigió al lago corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, Matty solo observaba como se iba

- Ahm… como Yoh te tiro el helado¿Quietes que te invite uno? – le preguntaba algo nervioso Horo-Horo

- Pero… ¿No será alguna trampa tuya? – preguntaba Matty

- No… en el campo de batalla se arreglan las peleas pero fuera del terreno de combate¿No crees que tú y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos? – Horo-Horo le extendió la mano a Matty, ella lo observo por leves momentos, pero también ella le estrecho la mano

- Hmn… creo que podríamos ser amigos, mi nombre es Matilda Matisse pero todos me llaman Matty –

- Me llamo Horokeu Usui pero me puedes llamar Horo-Horo – por leves momentos se quedaron sujetos de las manos hasta que Matty reacciono y soltó la mano de Horo-Horo algo apenada

- Eh… supe que manejas una tabla¿Qué tal una carrera, yo en mi escoba y t en la tabla para ver que posesión es la mas rápida – le decía Matty de manera desafiante

- Bien preciosa, pero no tendrás ninguna oportunidad conmigo – Horo-Horo y Matty se fueron a toda velocidad a la heladería.

Mientras tanto, al llegar al lugar que le indico Matty, vio a todos los hombres de Hao, algunos estaban sentados cerca de la fogata, otros estaban acostados pero en ningún momento vio a Hao por algún lado, al parecer no estaba ahí, cuando los hombres de Hao sintieron la presencia de Yoh, se pusieron en guardia

- Señor Yoh¿Se puede saber que es lo que hace aquí? – preguntaba Lackiff en tono serio

- Necesito ver a Hao… - decía Yoh con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento

- No moleste a Señor Hao, por ahora esta descansando – le decía Opacho algo molesto

- No te preocupes Opacho, ya descanse lo suficiente – Hao acaba de salir, al parecer estaba en una de las tiendas que estaban puestas – Retirense – les decía Hao a sus hombres, la mayoría se retiro a excepción de Opacho y Lackiff

- Pero Señor Hao… - le decía Opacho preocupado

- No te preocupes Opacho, no me pasara nada… por favor retirate – Opacho se fue mas a fuerza que de ganas, pero aun así se retiro del sitio

- Si se atreve a lastimar al Señor Hao, lo lamentara con su vida Señor Yoh – al decir esto Lackiff se retiro de ahí

- Toma asiento Yoh – Hao le señalaba un tronco cerca de la fogata, Yoh se sentía algo entraño, sentía a Hao tan frió como de costumbre, totalmente diferente al que vio en su sueño, Hao estaba checando una olla que estaba por ahí cerca, al parecer estaba buscando algo de comer

- (A lo mejor el no sintió nada de lo que soñé) – pensaba Yoh desanimado

- Te equivocas… - le respondía Hao

- Pe… ¿pero como? – preguntaba Yoh confundido

- Yo también tuve ese sueño, al parecer fue obra de los grandes espíritus – Hao saco de uno de sus bolsillos el collar de Yoh, en eso Yoh se reviso y vio que no lo traía

- Pero entonces… todo lo que pasó… -

- Fue un sueño, este sueño es para lo interpretes para aprender de el – Hao se sentó enfrente de Yoh, hasta ese entonces Hao no le había dirigido la mirada, Hao le quería devolver el collar a Yoh – Supongo que lo querrás de regreso¿o no? –

- No… quédatelo, esto representa nuestro lazo, a pesar de todo, tú eres mi hermano y te estimo por ello – Hao se sorprendió de la respuesta de Yoh, en eso Yoh se levanto y se sentó aun lado de Hao, el solo lo miraba de manera extraña - Quiero preguntare algo, pero quiero que me lo contestes con la verdad…-

- No tengo que hacer el juramento¿O si? – le preguntaba Hao con un tono de burla, esto hizo que Yoh se animara un poco mas

- No es necesario… Hao¿Me quieres como hermano o me ves como una herramienta más? –

- Hmn… - Hao se quito los aretes que traía puestos y se los dio en la mano a Yoh – Espero que esto responda tu pregunta – en eso Yoh recordó lo que le había dicho Hao en su sueño "yo no tengo nada que darte en estos momentos, pero te prometo que te daré algo pero por ahora solo me queda decirte que eres de las personas que mas estimo y que eres muy especial para mi", Yoh lo dudo un poco pero se animo a abrazar a Hao, el le correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así por unos momentos

- ¿Por qué nuestro destino tiene que ser así Hao¿Por qué no abandonas la idea de ser el Shaman King y te vas conmigo a casa? – le preguntaba Yoh un poco triste

- En la naturaleza siempre va a existir el bien y el mal, esta vez yo tengo el papel de ser el lado oscuro y el tuyo es ser el ser blanco, debemos cumplir con nuestro destino sin importar que… además recuerda que eso fue solamente un sueño, esa realidad nunca se realizara… - Hao observo por leves momentos la cara de Yoh, era la primera vez qué Yoh veía un poco de cariño en la mirada de su hermano, por parte Hao era la primera vez que veía tristeza en lo ojos de Yoh

- Hao… yo no quiero matarte y encontrare la manera de no hacerlo, mi deseo será estar en una realidad en la que tu y yo no estemos como enemigos, si no como hermanos, como amigos… - Yoh abrazo por ultima vez a Hao, después se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el campamento de amigos

- Te deseo suerte Yoh… recuerda que la Vida es un sueño… - le decía Hao todavía sentado en el tronco, Yoh volteo por ultima vez hacia Hao, de despidió de el cordialmente y siguió con su camino

- (Antes no tenia muy fijo mi propósito por el cual yo quería ser Shaman King, pero ya se cual es, seré el rey shaman para poder vivir una vida tranquila y llena de paz compartiéndola con mis seres queridos, en especial con mi hermano Hao y con mi amada Anna, borrare la tristeza de nuestros corazones y viviremos una vida tranquila…) – Yoh se retiro del lugar, con la esperanza de realizar ese sueño, de volver a sentir esas emociones tan hermosas y compartir una paz y tranquilidad…

Fin

* * *

Ahora si, este fic es uno de mis clásicos, pero aun asi se los dejo para q lo disfruten y lo lean


End file.
